The Complete Series 8
The Complete Series 8, previously The Complete Eighth Series is a UK/Australian DVD featuring all twenty-six eighth series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. Description 2008 DVD All Aboard for this special collection of Thomas and Friends Series Eight. For the first time ever, all 26 longer length episodes together on one bumper DVD. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and the Fat Controller in these thrilling adventures. 26 exciting episodes not to be missed! 2010 DVD All Aboard for this special collection of Thomas & Friends Series 8. Many things are happening on the Island of Sodor, including visit from the railway inspector. He will be giving a special prize to the smartest engine so all the engines are eager to look their best. Which engine will win? 26 exciting episodes not to be missed! Episodes # Thomas and the Firework Display # Percy's New Whistle # Fish # Emily's Adventure # Thomas Saves the Day # Squeak, Rattle and Roll # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Edward the Great # Spic and Span # James Goes Too Far # Thomas Gets it Right # You Can Do it, Toby! # Percy and the Magic Carpet # Thomas and the Circus # Percy's Big Mistake # Don't Tell Thomas # Emily's New Route # Chickens to School # Gordon Takes Charge # Thomas and the Tuba # Henry and the Wishing Tree # Too Hot for Thomas # James Gets a New Coat # Thomas to the Rescue # As Good as Gordon # Halloween Song * Engine Roll Call Trivia * Starting with this DVD, the Complete Series sets were given new menu designs. * This is the first UK DVD to show the 2007 HiT Entertainment logo at the beginning of the DVD. * This was originally set to be released for May 2008 under the distribution of 2Entertain, when HiT decided to produce Thomas DVDs in-house from this point onwards, thus moving its release date to 28 July 2008. * The episodes are presented in production order, which is also the order in which they were broadcast on Milkshake! * The back cover of the Australian double pack features images from Saving Edward and A Friend in Need. * This release was removed from iTunes in September, but was re-released on 9th October along with Series 9 and 10. * This is the first time since Happy Holidays that the Australian Broadcasting Corporation has featured a trailer for a Thomas film on home media. Goofs * In the 2010 release, the first episode selection menu has the wrong video images for the episodes. If the second page is selected, the images are corrected when returning to the first page. * On the Australian double pack, Diesel has Cranky's face. * In the Australian 2009 release, the UK promos for The Great Discovery and Bob The Builder: Race to the Finish are kept due to a mastering error. DVD Packs UK * Classic Collection AUS * Complete Series 1-10 (Box Set) * The Complete Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack * The Essential Collection Advert File:The Complete Eighth Series - UK Advert|UK DVD Advert Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Complete Series Releases